365 DAYS
by mattchacchin
Summary: Haria Malfoy membuat Draco menyadari bahwa waktu bukanlah apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan usaha sebagai penyembuh. Setahun tidaklah secepat dan selama yang kau pikirkan.


**Harry Potter milik JK. Rowling**

**365 DAYS milik mattchacchin**

**i gained no profit, kecuali kesenangan :3**

**Warn: Harry!Female, DraRry, very lil bit DraAsto, typo(s), long shoot, one shoot, hm apa lagi ya? oh! dan authornya amatir awowkwk**

**please enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Desisan, hinaan, lirikan tajam, dan terkadang lemparan kutukan, adalah apa yang paling mendominasi hubungan Draco Malfoy dan the girl who lived, Haria Potter. Healer Pomfrey yang merupakan salah satu bukti hidupnya, mengaku bosan acap kali menyembuhkan salah seorang dari mereka jika sudah keterlaluan bertengkar.

Bawaan budaya rivalitas Gryffindor dan Slytherin yang asal usulnya tak tertulis di buku 'Hogwarts: sebuah Sejarah', juga penolakan Harry saat Draco dengan sengak menawarkan pertemanan, atau dalam pandangan Harry, untuk melebarkan popularitas semata.

Tentu bukan hal bagus, kan?

Lalu fakta Harry jatuh cinta secara diam-diam dengan Malfoy dan pesonanya yang tercecer sembarangan...

Jadi disetting beberapa bulan setelah Harry lulus tahun ke delapannya, seluruh warga sekolah termasuk hantu-hantu, lukisan dinding, potret dari masa ke masa, dan penghuni hampir abstrak lainnya di buat gempar saat mendengar kabar pernikahan antara Draco Malfoy dan Haria Potter.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hari ke 335**

Haria menggosok jidat berkeloid petirnya, buru-buru berjalan untuk menghangatkan diri dari terpaan ac dan angin dingin di bulan desember, ia melangkah masuk ke apartemen elit nan dingin yang menjadi rumahnya.

Dingin? Yeah secara filosofi maupun literal.

Haria tahu jika pernikahan mereka didasari hubungan simbosis mutualisme, antara pureblood, halfblood dan mudblood. Untuk keseimbangan ego dunia sihir juga.

Memaksakan ikatan sakral pada dua musuh bebuyutan, good grief Lucius.

Haria melepaskan heelsnya, lalu mengeluarkan peralatan, perlengkapan, seragam, senjata dan ramuan keperluan Aurornya dari tas yang diperluas. Ia akan menyimpannya rapi dalam lemari di kamarnya. Oh, bahkan mereka masih tidur sendiri-sendiri.

Bukan salah Haria jika ia juga ingin seperti rumah tangga yang lain, seperti Ron dan Hermione.

... karena The Girl Who Won jatuh cinta pada Draco.

Entah sejak kapan, tapi well, Haria memang banyak menemukan pesona lada diri malfoy satu itu, yang tidak hanya dari fisik dan kharisma semata. Haria mengizinkan dirinya merona, mumpung sendirian.

**_clek_**

"Oh hai." Ronanya seratus persen menghilang, ia melirik jam dinding, 18.10. "Tumben cepat pulang?"

Draco melirik dan hanya mengangguk. Melepaskan atribut penyamaran-mugglenya seperti yang tadi Haria lakukan.

Mengangkat alis, Haria berbicara ketus. Kesal. "Aku senang sekali berbicara dengan patung yang bisa bergerak, kau tahu?"

Draco melangkah pergi meninggalkannya.

Haria termenung. Bingung, kesal, marah, sedih, frustasi campur aduk di dalam hati dan pikiran. Sudah sebulan Draco berbicara padanya terakhir kali, itu juga saat pernikahan mereka...

_"Aku bersedia."_ Haria memejamkan matanya.

Dirinya sudah jatuh lebih dalam saat mendengar suara suaminya pada janji sakral mereka, tak bisa berpaling lagi.

Ia janji akan menjaga janji suci mereka.

Tekadnya bulat saat memasak makan malam mereka, ia akan menyeret suami sialannya yang sebulan terakhir membiarkannya makan sendiri untuk makan malam berdua.

.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian Haria menemukan dirinya tertunduk duduk dj samping pintu kamar Draco yang tertutup rapat. Ia sudah disana selama 30 menit, mendengarkan lewat extendable ears bahwa Draco berbicawa lewat floo dengan Astoria. Dan rupanya si Coward-Malfoy menyimpan makanan tiap pulang. Haria menghela nafas lamat-lamat, menenangkan jantungnya yang seperti di remat Troll.

Mendengar mereka berbucara riang... yeah riang khas bangsawan dan dramatis seperti biasanya, mendengar mereka berbagi joke seperti saat di Hogwarts.

Haria mengakui jika begini caranya, ia lebih suka Draco yang mengesalkan.

Malam berlalu tanpa satupun orang yang menyentuh hidangan dingin di meja makan, Haria memutuskan untuk menunda rekonsiliasi. Masih ada hari esok.

Haria tak sekuat itu untuk mengakui dialah pihak ketiga yang sebenarnya.

.

.

.

**Hari ke 334**

**_DAK DAK DAK_**

"Wake up, DRACO!" Haria melanjutkan gedorannya dan berhenti ketika Draco membuka pintunya dengan kasar.

"THE HELL POTTER?!"

"Silahkan lanjutkan tidurmu jika ingin terlambat bekerja! Kau juga butuh sarapan karena makanan di dalam kamar mu habis!" Haria melotot garang.

Draco melongo.

"Kau menguping?!"

"Aku menyebutnya peduli." Draco menatapnya tak percaya, mereka saling menatap sampai perut Haria berbunyi.

Draco mendengus.

Haria merona, "Cepatlah! Aku tahu Kementrian sedang membuat Gringotts sibuk."

Draco mengangkat alisnya, pertanyaan tersirat.

"Aku memang sangat lapar, dan yeah, Bill yang memberi tahuku." Haria memutar mata jengkel, membuat Draco terseyum puas.

Mereka berjalan menuju ruang makan, Haria di belakang Draco tersenyum puas, menatap lelaki di depannya lembut. 'Jika membuat Draco kesal bisa membuatnya bicara, its enough.'

Obrolan mereka yang sebenarnya di dominasi monolog Haria di sela-sela sarapan di akhiri dengan kalimat pedas Draco.

"Ku harap Kau tak menguping lagi, Potter. Aku punya privasi."

"Privasi di antara suami istri?" Haria tersenyum mengejek. "Ular pasti sudah mematuk otakmu."

Draco tertawa, lengukung bibir merahnya lebar. "Yang benar saja, aku bahkan lupa, Potter." Dia lanjut terbahak. "Janggut Merlin!" Draco menggeleng dramatis.

Haria menatapnya datar.

Tawa Draco berangsur terhenti. "Apa? Jangan lihat aku seperti itu, Potter. Kau juga tak menganggap pernikahan ini serius kan."

Haria mendengus.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Draco menatap plafon putih di langit-langit apartemen mereka. "Malfoy akan mengadakan pesta Natal hari minggu besok, Potter."

Mata Haria melebar, 'Apakah...'

Draco nyengir sampai taringnya terlihat, "Bagaimana menurut mu jika aku mengajak Astoria? Dia akan meminum polijus berekstrak rambutmu, jadi para Malfoy tidak akan mengetahui jika sebenarnya aku hadir bukan dengan mu. Penyamaran sempurna. Hah Merlin, aku tak akan sudi meminum minuman berisi potongan tubuhmu." Dia menggeleng.

Jantung Haria meluncur turun, ulu hatinya mendingin.

"Aku juga tak sudi membiarkan potongan tubuhku memasuki diri mu." Haria tersenyum dingin, menghapus harapan mereka bergandengan memasuki hall pesta dansa.

"Yeah, semua akan sempurna jika Astoria yang―"

"Aku selesai, baru ingat jika Mentri membutuhkan reguku." Haria bangkit dengan kasar, meraih tas kerjanya, dan langsung meninggalkan rumah dengan membanting pintu.

Beraparatte dengan tujuan Neraka mungkin akan jadi sangat baik. Terutama untuk Draco.

Tapi tidak, terlalu cepat menyerah sama sekali bukan pribadi seorang Auror elit.

Ia membuat catatan untuk tidak membiarkan rambutnya rontok sembarangan, dan tidak juga memotong kukunya di rumah.

.

.

.

**Hari ke 330**

Sehari sebelum pesta dansa keluarga Malfoy dimulai, Draco mengajaknya berbicara. Lengkap dengan candle light dinner a la muggle. Haria yang pulang lembur kontan terenyuh. Mengira Draco akhirnya memutuskan untuk membawa Haria ke pesta pertama mereka, mulai membuka hatinya demi pernikahan mereka, demi Haria.

Mereka makan makanan hangus yang rupanya di masak sendiri oleh Draco di selingi dengan komunimasi dua arah tentang hal random pertama mereka sejak menikah. Haria merasakan hatinya ringan, perutnya dipenuhi kupu-kupu saat melihat senyum kecil berlesung Draco. Salah satu impian Haria akhirnya terwujud.

Mereka mengakhiri malam dengan ciuman ringan dan tidur seranjang sambil berpegangan tangan.

Haria tidak pernah tahu saat dirinya tertidur lelap Draco menyeringai saat melepaskan tautan tangan mereka, menyimpan helai hitam panjang dengan hati-hati.

.

.

.

**Hari ke 329**

Hari ini hari spesial, dan Haria memutuskan untuk berdandan natural, menyentuh kotakan makeup miliknya.

Ia menghabiskan waktu lama untuk mandi, berpikir malam setelah pesta adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menyerahkan dirinya sepenuhnya.

Memakai lotion, memotong kuku, merapikan bulu. Hh, Haria merasakan dirinya sudah bergairah.

Memakai gaun satin mengkilap sewarna hutan hujan tropis yang sekilas berwarna hitam, Haria tersenyum puas, menggelung rambut panjangnya, dan membiarkan ujungnya menjuntai di sebelah leher kanannya. Anting menjuntainya bergoyang saat Haria usil menggelengkan kepala.

Nah, tinggal menunggu Draco.

**_BLOOM_**

Draco melangkah keluar dari perapian, lalu tergugu menatap Haria. Terdiam. "Potter?"

Haria menyeringai melihat wajah terkejut itu. "Baru belajar ngomong, Draco?"

**_BLOOM_**

Seseorang menyusul keluar, Astoria Grengrass. Lengkap dengan tas besar.

Senyum Haria berubah menjadi raut kebingungan.

"Draco?"

"Ah, Haria pasti memiliki acara lain juga, Asto. Ikut aku untuk mendapatkan polijus mu."

Draco melangkah cepat menuju kamar mikinya, Astoria mengikuti canggung. "Hai Haria."

Haria hanya dapat mengangguk kaku. Otaknya mencerna cepat.

10 menit kemudian mereka berdua keluar kamar, lengkap dengan Haria palsu dan Draco Malfoy yang sempurna.

"Great, cepat pergi, aku buru-buru. Aku tak bisa membiarkan ada orang asing di rumahku."

Draco menahan dirinya agar tak memutar mata. "Right."

Astoria melangkah masuk ke perapian. "Selamat malam, Haria."

"Malam, Astoria."

"Malfoy manor." dan, **_BOOM_**

Tinggal mereka berdua, bersama keheningan yang menusuk.

"Cepat Draco, kau sudah di rental." Haria bersidekap, dengan berlebihan tangan kanannya mencengram lengan kirinya yang ia yakin akan memerah.

"Kau ada di bawah tanggung jawabku kalau kau lupa." Ia tak menahan dirinya lagi untuk memutar mata. "Mau pergi kemana?"

"Not your businesses."

Dia terdiam agak lama kali ini.

"... Ku tebak kau bersiap untuk menemani ku, feeling konyol bukan. Tak seperti biasanya, dan itu hanya terjadi padamu."

Haria menggemertak. Giginya bergemeletuk saat bicara. "Dan yeah sialnya, feeling konyolmu benar."

Mata abu Draco melebar, mulutnya membuka sedikit. Lama.

"Haha." Haria tertawa dengan humor gelap, "Pergilah Malfoy, Astoria sudah berdandan sangat cantik untukmu."

Tersadar, Draco melangkah panjang-panjang menuju perapian. Bergumam, "Malfoy Manor."

Di sepersekian detik sebelum trans, Draco dapat melihat air di mata hijau Potter yang (goddamit) ia akui memang sangat indah.

**_BOOM_**

Tapi, Draci tak menyukai adanya air disana...

Sepeninggal Draco, Haria menarik nafas panjang-panjang, memutus hubungan jaringan floo apartemen dengan Malfoy Manor sebagai hukuman. Yang terlalu ringan, tapi well, what should her can do more?

Yang Haria tahu gaun pas badan itu begitu panas, antingannya menggelikan, seluruh kulitnya terbakar. Dia melangkah keluar mencari angin, menutupi bekas lukanya, dan pergi ke Leaky Caludron dengan jalan kaki dan heels sebagai penyiksa lebih.

Tapi itu semua belum apa-apa kan? Fisiknya memang kuat sebagai Auror, tapi hatinya...

'Konyol ya.'

Lalu mempertimbangkan tawaran menteri Kingsley detik berikutnya.

Karena sepertinya memang sudah tak ada tempat untuknya.

Haria akan belajar caranya merelakan, untuk kebahagiaan Draco juga. Ia juga bisa tetap menanggulangi masalah darah di dunia sihir, dengan atau tanpa Malfoy di sisinya.

.

.

.

**Hari ke 299**

'_Potter? Oi, Potter! wake up!'_

"Fvck You, Malfoy!" Haria mengerang keras seraya menggosok matanya lalu menegakan punggung di kursinya. Mendongak menatap plafon. "What?"

Draco di floo mengernyit. _'Begitu cara mu menyapa suami? Kau juga belum pulang selama sebulan!'_

Haria mendengus. "Aku sibuk, Malfoy. Kau juga tidak semanja itu untuk merepotkan diri sendiri." Lalu ia samar-samar mendengar suara tangisan bayi. Tapi setahunya tak ada orang yang cukup gila memasuki wilayah Markas besar Auror dan Jasa Administrasi Wizengamot sambil membawa bayi.

Haria mengangkat kedua alisnya bertanya. "Apakah itu seperti yang aku pikirkan?"

_'Got it Potter? Ya, aku memang bisa merawat diri sendiri, tapi tidak ditambah bayi.'_ Bunga api berterbangan tanda Draco mendengus.

Haria meremat pinggiran mejanya, membuat retak. "Sepengelihatan ku kemarin, Astoria tidak tampak sedang hamil― Oh God! Kau memiliki lebih dari satu selingkuhan?! Astaga Draco..." Haria mengusak rambutnya sampai acak-acakan tak tertolong, tak habis pikir.

Draco mengernyit, nadanya bingung. _'Sejujurnya Potter, aku dan Astoria berhubungan lebih lama dibanding umur pernihakan kita, jadi itu tidak bisa disebut selingkuh..' Dia menjeda. 'Ini juga bukan bayiku, tapi milik Daphne, akan ku jelaskan dirumah ow ow―'_

Dari sebrang sana, Haria mendengar desis sakit Draco dan tangisan bayi yang lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

Membuat Haria mau tak mau khawatir.

_'Please Haria! Floo ke rumah kita sekarang!'_

Kemudian sambungan terputus.

Di tengah-tengah situasi pelik (bagi Draco), Haria merasakan perasaan hangat setelah sebulan seperti berada di Arktika.

_'... rumah kita.'_ Haria tersenyum.

.

.

.

Setelah Haria menidurkan anak dari Daphne dan Theo di ruang tengah (yang sudah di modifikasi agar si kecil Thomas bisa bermain dan orang dewasanya juga bisa bersantai) setelah seharian bermain. Haria segera menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa di samping Draco yang membaca majalah quidditch, menyalakan tv, istirahat.

Suara orang batuk yang muncul dari tv baru nyala mengagetkan Draco, majalahnya terbang ke langit-langit. Haria ikutan kaget. Lalu terbahak.

"Merlin! Astaga, tak pernah tahu apa yang dibuat para muggle."

"Kau tak bisa menyalakan mereka, Draco." Haria terengah, capek juga sudah lama tak tertawa, semenjak Voldemort bangkit kembali mungkin. "Kita sudah dua bulan lebih tinggal di tengah-tengah muggle, biasakan diri mu, Honey." Ia mengucapkan kata terkahir dengan sekasual mungkin.

Draco tertawa datar, "Senang melihat mu pulang, Sayang."

Haria berusaha keras tak berjengit, susah payah mengalihkan pandangan dari tatapan Draco ke layar tv.

Hening.

Kemudian dipecah oleh suara Thomas yang menjerit menangis. Bangun.

Haria sigap berdiri. "Kau bisa tidur, Malfoy." dia beranjak menghampiri Thomas yang menggeliat. "Mata mu lebih merah dari Anggrek Darah Mongolia, kau tahu?"

Draco hanya menggumam.

"Kau sudah mencoba mengurus little buddy dari aku belum di rumah kemarin, Draco. Aku juga tak akan macam-macam dengan Grengrass-Nott yang sedang super sibuk. Setidaknya percaya pada istri pilihan keluarga mu ini!" Haria menggendong Thomas yang mengunyah rambut ekor kudanya di tangan kanan dan berkacak pinggang dengan tangan kiri.

Draco mendesah di bawah tatapannya, menidurkan dirinya di sofa. Menyerah. "Hanya, tolong bangunkan aku jika si kecil mulai iritasi dengan mu."

"Ya, dengan memanggil nama mu tiga kali, Mr. Kuntylanak." Haria berbalik, menuju balkon, meninggalkan Draco yang mulai lelap.

Sore hari di Kota London menawarkan suasana menghanyutkan, dari lantai 96 mereka, Haria bisa merasakan ketenangan... walau ini bukan rumah impiannya.

Tapi, tinggal bersama Draco yang sudah tak mengacuhkannya lagi, dan dapat membersihkan rumahnya sendiri sudah sempurna untuknya.

Dengan bayi di gendongannya, berambut pirang platina pula. Haria berandai jika Thomas adalah anak mereka.

Betapa akan sempurna...

Lalu haria merasakan basah di dada, Ia menunduk melihat Thomas mengemutnya. Gusi merah dengan gigi baru tumbuh sedikit itu menggigiti baju luarnya, membuat Haria kegelian. Risih tapi terangsang, Haria menjauhkan Thomas, yang segera menangis kencang.

Demi Draco yang jangan sampai bangun, dan demi rasa penasaran seorang perawan, Haria membuka bajunya, menyisakan bra hitam sebagai penutup badan atasnya.

Ia melangkah menuju kursi telur di pojok balkon dengan Thomas yang menggumam entah apa, mulut bau susunya menempel di payudara Haria.

Entahlah, Haria yang perawan berpikir jika itu salah satu tindak tanduk wajar seorang bayi. Jika tidak, mari berdoa saja agar ia tidak tumbuh menjadi pemuda mesum.

Haria duduk dengan nyaman, lalu setelah memastikan Draco tetap tertidur lelap, ia segera menurunkan salah satu cup branya, membuat satu payudara Haria menyembul. Yang segera di lahap Thomas. Membayangkan jika Draco Malfoy, suaminya, melakukannya Pada Haria.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan Thomas mengemut di antara gusi dan bibirnya yang lembut. Oh astaga betapa ia berdosa. Menipu bayi dengan payudara tak berisi, payudara seorang prawan seratus persen.

Haria membuka mulut untuk terkekeh, tepat saat Thomas memutuskan untuk menggigit puting payudaranya. Jadi yang keluar dari mulut Haria adalah desahan.

"Ah!"

Yang segera membangunkan Draco.

Yeah, panca indra dan refleksifitas seroang curse-breaker.

"Potter?" Draco berbisik, mencari ke seluruh ruangan, lalu sadar terdapat suara dari balkon. Ia melangkah mendekat.

Mata abu Draco membelalak.

Merlin Potter...

Draco tidak berani bersumpah dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dalam satu menit. Ia memanjakan pandangannya dengan kaki jenjang nan kencang Potter yang tak tertutup celana pendek putih itu, lalu menjilati lengan ramping namun berotot hasil tempaan auror. Rambut ekor kudanya yang acak-acakan.

Lanjut ke payudara kencangnya... yang merona, yang salah satunya bebas dari kukungan bra,

Yang sedang di kulum seekor bayi.

Dan baru ia sadari juga, di balkon! Tempat dimana bahkan penghuni gedung seberang sana dapat melihatnya!

Draco meledak. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?!"

Haria menoleh hampir menjatuhkan Thomas, terima kasih pada refleks luar biasanya, ia melotot. "DRACO!" Hati-hati memegangi thomas sambil membenahi atasannya, Haria merasakan dirinya merona.

Draco melangkah super cepat. Mengambil alih Thomas yang langsung menangis.

"Hei! Padahal dia sedikit lagi tertidur! Hati-hati dong." Haria bangkit cepat, membuat dadanya memantul.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan Thomas di asuh oleh pelacur!" Draco segera berbalik, tak memberi kesempatan pads dirinya sendiri untuk melirik 2 bukit indah istrinya.

Haria membeku. Pelacur.

Apa maksudnya...?!

Hari itu diakhiri dengan Haria membuat note tentang mengasuh Thomas yang sudah dia pelajari sebelum berangkat ke kementrian. Berniat menyibukan otaknya sebelum menyalahkan dirinya sendiri untuk kesekian kali.

.

.

.

Dua hari terlewat, Haria yang sudah di usir pulang untuk beristirahat oleh Kingsley akhirnya berani menginjakan lagi kakinya di rumah.

Dan langsung disambut tatapan tajam Draco Malfoy. Rahangnya keras. "Pulang jika sudah puas menjajakan dirimu?"

Haria balas menatap marah, alis tebalnya menukik. "Apa maksudmu, Malfoy?" Suaranya serak, staminanya tidak mendukung untuk marah.

Draco menatapnya marah. "Kau tahu betul apa maksud ku! Aku sejak awal tahu bahwa pilihanku benar untuk tidak pernah setuju rencana father jika saja mother tidak memohon!"

Haria mendesah, blur di pengelihatannya makin mendominasi tiap kali Draco berbicara. "Aku benar-benar tak mengerti, Malfoy!"

Draco menggerung marah, mencengkramnya erat, kekuatan yang Haria tau dapat mematahkan jika tulang tak terlatih. "Kau juga seorang Malfoy!"

Haria akhirnya dapat memberinya pelototan setelah mengumpulkan tenaga dari amarah yang mengepul. "Lalu kenapa? Kau juga masih sering memanggil ku Potter! Harusnya kau nikahi Astoria saja, toh aku tetap dapat menjaga kedamaian dunia kita! Kau dapat berjingkrak senang di atas pengorbananku yang sialnya jatuh cinta padamu.., Ku kutuk kau agar bahagia lalu jatuh ke neraka.."

Seperti petasan yang sudah habis, Haria melempem. Oleng ke depan, merasa bebas mengeluarkan semuanya, lebih cepat lebih baik...

Dan untungnya Draco masih sudi menangkap Haria.

Selanjutnya yang Haria ingat adalah kepalanya memberat sebelum di tusuk jarum besar kasat mata, belum lagi tenggorokannya setelah berteriak. Efek hanya tidur 3 jam sehari selama lima bulan dihitung dari kesepakatan nikah para Malfoy dan dirinya baru terasa.

Kehangatan yang merengkuh Haria membuatnya merasa lemah, meloloskan satu isakan kecil dan setitik air mata sebelum menyerah pada kegelapan. "...I hate that i love you, Draco Prick Malfoy."

.

.

.

Sudah dua hari sejak Haria tertidur, dari kondisi fisik yang Draco baru sadari sangat pucat.., lalu kantung matanya, Draco meringis, jika saja ada penghargaan lelaki paling tidak peka seperti di acara muggle yang ia tonton, mungkin ia bakal memenangkannya.

Dia bisa menebak istrinya tidak tidur cukup sama sekali selama beberapa bulan. Apa yang dipikirkannya?

"Uguu."

Draco yang duduk di samping ranjang melihat Thomas berguling memeluk Haria yang langsung membalas peluk, mereka berdua kembali tidur pulas.

Astoria mengirim Draco owl kemarin, mengabari bahwa Ia akan menjemput pulang keponakannya. Yang akhirnya, bisa membuat Draco tinggal berdua dengan Haria.

Haria Potter, cewek manis yang Draco ajak bicara di Madam Malkin.

Yang menolak berteman dengannya. Membuat Draco sebal sepenuh hati padanya, membiarkan doktrin pureblood mengalir deras memasuki otaknya. Demi harga dirinya, Draco kecil akan membuktikan bahwa ia yang benar.

Haria membuatnya bertambah jengkel dengan menjadikan Mudblood dan Blood traitor menjadi sahabatnya. Menyalahkan Haria dan melampiaskan kekesalannya sampai dua hari yang lalu. Harus Draco akui ia bersalah dan lega, lega karena Haria tahan menghadapi ke childishan tingkat dewanya, juga karena Haria resmi menjadi miliknya.

Mengenai Astoria, Draco akan bahas jika Istrinya sudah bangun.

**_tok tok_**

Perhatian Draco dari detail wajah istrinya teralih ketika burung hantu berbulu brownish mengetuk jendela kamarnya. Mengernyit, Draco berjalan menghampiri. Sudah pasti surat Haria, karena Draco selalu membuat siapapun yang memiliki keperluan dengannya untuk menyimpan surat-surat di kantor kerja Gringottsnya.

Membuka jendela, perkamen cokelat segera berpindah tangan. Burung hantu brownish mengepak pergi.

Suara kepakan yang membangunkan Thomas. Dia merengek. Lalu tangan Haria bergerak mencari punggung kecilnya, menepuk-nepuk lembut, menenangkannya.

Yang ajaibnya berhasil.

Draco yang menyaksikan dari jendela dan dengan tangan masih memegang perkamen takjub memandang Haria bagai veela bersayap pelangi.

"Wow untuk insting keibuanmu yang sudah bangkit, Haria." Draco menatap sayang.

Hm, itu memberi Draco ide baru. Ide yang menyenangkan.

Dia menatap perkamen di tangannya.

Tidak ada privasi mulai sekarang. Draco mengambil tangan kanan Haria yang berdiam di punggung Thomas untuk membuka segel perkamen.

Tak ada salahnya suami mengetahui kegiatan istri.

Perkamen terbuka.

Abu Draco membesar, berkilat marah. Sebagai upaya terakhirnya menjaga kewarasan, Draco berjalan keluar kamar, menenangkan pikiran. Berharap bahwa ia jangan sampai bertemu orang lain atau ia akan masuk Azkaban.

Mereka bertengkar.

"Sudah ku bilang, itu akan membuatnya marah!"

"Kau tak bilang!"

"Kau tak peka Draco! Aku bilang secara tersirat."

"Oh yeah, akhirnya salah ku juga kan." Draco bersidekap.

Thomas hanya duduk di karpet, memperhatikan mereka yang beradu mulut, secara filosofi.

Akhirnya pihak perempuan hanya menggeleng, mendengus kasar dan meraih Thomas dengan sedikit sentakan.

Hening.

"Hanya beritahu aku apa yang harus ku lakukan, kau satu-satunya yang bisa ku harapkan." Draco merengut.

"Pansy?"

"Kau tahu dia tak akan bisa, terlalu posesif padaku, aku tak bisa mencelakakannya."

"Oh yeah? ada syaratnya kalau begitu."

"Apa?"

"Kiss me." Dia berkata menggoda, menarik sudut bibir.

Draco mendengus, menatap langit-langit lelah. "Never cant do it. Kau tahu itu."

Tapi pihak perempuan sudah menempelinya berjarak Thomas, berkata sensual. "Katakan itu pada―"

Pintu menjeblak terbuka.

"Malfoy? Maafkan aku, tanggal berapa seka―"

Haria. Berantakan sesuai kondisi belum mandi dua hari.

Rambut berantakannya tak tertolong lagi, yang di pengelihatan Draco sangat sexy, yang muncul di salah situasi.

Hening yang mencekam.

Astoria menarik diri segera, tak terlihat nyaman, bagaimana pun. "Halo, Haria" Ia menggeleng, "Kami tak seperti yang kau duga―"

"Hai, Astoria." Haria cepat-cepat memotong apapun yang ingin Astoria ucapkan. "Well, sepertinya hausku harus menunggu." dia berbalik masuk ke kamar Draco.

Tapi Astoria memegang tangannya mencegahnya pergi. "Draco!" _jelaskan cepat, its your chance!_

Pirang platina yang sejak tadi termangu akhirnya sadar. "Jangan berani kemana-mana sampai kami jelaskan."

"Yeah." Astoria meringis jijik. "Kami hanya teman, Malfoy brengsek ini sulit menunjukan jati dirinya kecuali pada sesama biang masalah. Kau tentu pernah mendengar kebrengsekannya sebagai rival dan reputasi ku yang.. yah..."

Draco masih menatapnya. Haria mengangkat bahu tersenyum kecil lalu meringis, kalimat tidak terlalu panjang Astoria sudah menjawab semuanya. Bebannya meringan sekarang. Tapi hanya itu saja perasaannya sekarang. "Uhm.. okay? done well? Maafkan aku kalau begitu, kalian tahu apa saja yang kupikirkan kan haha!"

Abu Draco menajam. Tatapannya penuh kalkulasi. Ia diam.

Hening lagi. Tawa garing Haria memang sudah melempem sejak awal.

Astoria tahu diri, "Well, aku akan tetap pada rencana awal, menjemput Thomas. Terima kasih bantuan kalian. Sepertinya, Grengrass benar-benar butuh anggota keluarga tambahan, akan ku sampaikan agar tak merepotkan kalian lagi, siapa yang ingin rencana honeymoonnya berantakan karena seorang bayi titipan ("Astoria!" Bentak Draco. "Hei kau tak usah sekasar itu.") Oke oke! Bye."

Astoria keluar sambil tertawa, mainan sihir Thomas bergemerincing mengerikan.

Hening mampir kemudian.

Draco mengela nafas. menatapnya tajam penuh arti. "Kita harus bicara." Dia mengeluarkan perkamen yang terbuka entah dari mana. "Tentang ini."

Mata Haria melebar horror.

"Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang ku mau Haria. Termasuk memberhentikan mu menjadi Auror walau harus dengan cara paling membunuh harga diri Malfoy."

"A-apa?!" Haria tergagap. "Kau tak bisa melakukan itu!"

"Oh yeah? Aku. Bisa. Haria."

"Ingat untuk apa Malfoy memilih ku sebagai pendamping mu Draco! You cant do that if even you can!"

Draco berpaling marah, perkamennya terbakar, wandless.

Haria mendesah, melihat ekspresi Draco ia akhirnya merasa bersalah juga.

Ia maju, mengambil Telapak Draco yang masih menegang, mengusapnya lembut. "Maafkan aku, Husband. Hanya aku yang bisa melakukannya, kau tahu kan."

Draco menatap lagi. "Aku hanya memikirkan itu adalah rencana bunuh dirimu jika kita tidak.." Ia memandang kosong.

Haria terkekeh, "Well, itu memang rencana ku awalnya, tapi sekarang kau milik ku sepenuhnya, aku tak akan membiarkan diriku mudah mati nanti. Lihat seberapa jauh aku sudah jatuh untukmu."

"Hmm, love you too." Draco memerah.

Lalu mengernyit. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau bisa percaya segitu mudah dengan Astoria?"

Tawa lembut Haria terdengar. "Tidakkah Narcissa memberi tahumu jika hubungan didasari oleh kepercayaan?"

Alis Draci terangkat. "Kau menikah denganku, bukan Astoria."

Haria meringis. "Aku dan dia cukup dekat, sebagai sesama murid pengkoleksi detensi."

"Walau tak cukup dekat untukya tahu kalau kau suka padaku sejak lama?" Draco menggoda.

"Diamlah." Haria merona. "Salah karena kau begitu berbeda. Kenakalan yang di lakukan orang lain tiak bisa ku samakan dengan kenakalan mu. Lalu aku bertanya-tanya kenapa.." Merahnya mematang. "Dan ingat jika, pikiranku, mimpi-mimpi ku adalah tentangmu, Hermione bilang aku jatuh cinta padamu."

"Apa yang kau mimpikan tentang ku, Wife?" Draco menggoda, menarik Haria mendekat. Sekarang mereka saling merengkuh berbagi kehangatan. Draco mengernyit. "Hmm, jadi itu sebabnya Weasly dan Granger menatapku seperti siap akan mengavada kedavra ku kapan saja."

Haria tertawa. "Jangan membenci mereka."

Mereka bertahan pada posisi itu beberapa menit. Sebelum Draco memberi mereka jarak hanya untuk memberi akses tatap. "Pikirkan lagi Haria, Mad-Eye Moody, Auror terkuat yang menggunakan pembalik waktu untuk meneror kita. Ia bisa saja di london detik ini dan di las vegas menit berikutnya. Aku masih tak bisa menerka kenapa ia bisa seperti itu, membuat kementrian kalang-kabut karena ulahnya..."

Haria mengusap rahangnya yang di tumbuhi rambut-rambut halus. "Hm, sudah berapa lama kau tidak merawat diri? Walau kau yang di tumbuhi begini tidak buruk juga."

"Sejak istriku menjadi nakal, membuat pikiranku teralih dari segalanya." Ia mendesis. "Jawab aku Haria."

Haria mendesah. "Kau tahu pasti aku pernah memakai Pembalik Waktu bersama Hermione untuk menyelamatkan Sirius dan Buckbeack, jadi setidaknya dengan pengalaman ku yang lebih banyak bahkan jika di bandingkan senior dari yang senior. Sebagai The Girl Who Won yang sudah mengalahkan Voldemort, mereka beranggapan aku mampu juga kali ini."

Draco memutar mata. "Mereka jelas berharap terlalu banyak pada orang yang mengandalkan keberuntungan." Lalu tertawa ketika Haria menggebuk lengannya.

"Uhm, Draco.." Haria menunduk, menyeruak di dadanya, Draco dapat merasakan hawa panas disana. "Bagaimana jika malam ini.. Kita sudah menikah hampir tiga bulan, dan aku masih perawan..." Haria ingin mati saja rasanya, terkutuk Hermione dan kawan-kawan rekan kerjanya, juga orang-orang tak tahu malu yang mengumbar kenikmatan berhubungan sex kencang-kencang.

Haria mendengar satu detakan hilang di sana.

"Yeah tentu saja.." suaranya serak. "Kau yang malam itu benar-benar membuat ku gila. Aku berjanji tidak akan membagi payudara mu lagi."

"Kecantikan yang lalu kau sia-siakan, kan." Haria menyetuh dada Draco. "Dan Thomas bahkan masih kecil!"

"Yang terus ku sesalkan," Draco mendengus, menangkup tangan Haria di dadanya. "Kau harus tahu jika aku membawa Astoria adalah karena aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengajak mu."

"Slytherin. Kenapa harus heran." Haria memutar mata bosan. Menambahkan, "Kau harus tahu jika banyak yang berminat untuk meminangku di Leaky Chaludron malamnya, tentu saja mereka tak mengetahui itu aku, aku yang terlalu cantik untuk ukuran Haria Potter."

"Kau ke sana dengan penampilan seperti itu?!"

(Mereka melakukannya setelah banyak adu mulut di malam itu.)

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang hangat karena terbangun dipelukan suami, mood Haria melonjak drastis. Bangun perlahan untuk memasak.

Draco yang staminanya terkuras habis masih terlelap, tak menyadari singanya kabur.

Haria memasak sambil bersenandung, rasanya stok kebahagiaan seumur hidupnya terkuras habis untuk kali ini, setidaknya sampai tugas Mad Eyenya lusa besok. Ia mendesah sambil menggoyang wajan.

Begitu berbalik untuk memindahkan masakannya ke piring, Haria terkejut setengah mati melihat penampakan platina tampan di sebrang meja. "Bloody hell!"

"Morning too, Wife." Draco menghampiri istrinya, mencium mesra.

"Morning, Draco." Haria membalas ciumannya. "Hei, ayo jalan-jalan." ia nyengir. "Ke pusat perbelanjaan dunia muggle!"

Draco yang tahu tak bisa menolak hanya mendesah pasrah, tahu jika darah purebloodnya tak punya hak memberontak.

Tapi, di sore hari setelah Haria membeli sepasang android dan makan di restoran cepas saji, Draco tak memiliki alasan lain untuk menolak jika diberi kesempatan lain pergi ke dunia muggle.

"Nah, pegang ini Draco." Haria memberinya Kotak gepeng hitam yang mereka beli tadi, "Satu untuk mu, satu untuk ku. Sudah ku sirih agar bisa beradaptasi dengan tekanan segala macam benda-l anti-sihir."

"Untuk apa?"

"Berkomunikasi dengan ku."

"Kita bisa memakai cermin dua arah, Wife."

"Ugh, aku membencinya, membuat ku teringat dengan Sirius." Haria mendesah. "Membuatku selalu merasa bersalah, jika saja saat itu aku memanggilnya lewat cermin dua arah, jika saja aku mempercayainya..."

Draco memeluknya, mengusap punggung dingin istrinya. "You have me as your husband. Jangan membuatku menjadi tak berguna karena tak tahu perasaan mu. Ceritakan semuanya padaku. Biarkan aku menjadi suami yang terbaik untuk mu."

Haria tersenyum tulus. "Itu berarti banyak buatku, terimakasih, Husband." Lalu berkata menggoda. "Lagi pula ini salah satu caraku untuk membuat pureblood sepertimu jatuh cinta pada muggle."

Mereka tertawa. Dan Haria mengajarinya memakai ponsel dengan susah payah.

.

.

.

**Hari ke 262**

Sudah sebulan Haria dan regu pergi untuk misi mereka. Ia mencari-cari kesempatan untuk mengabari Draco jika ada sinyal. Mereka bertelepon biasanya seminggu dua kali sekedar mengobati rindu dengan mendengarkan suara masing-masing, dan berkirim pesan sesering yang mereka bisa.

Lalu satu pesan masuk dari Haria membuat jantung Draco membeku.

_Draco, kau tahu dari gejala yang ku ketahui... ku rasa aku hamil anak mu sekarang. Sudah ku pastikan dengan sihir juga :)_

_Haruskah aku memanggilmu Dad mulai sekarang?_

_The Pregnant Wife which is very miss her husband_

.

.

.

Kali berikutnya mereka bertelepon sehari kemudian, mereka gunakan untuk bertengkar hebat.

"KAU HARUS PULANG HARIA!"

_"Kami tidak bisa Draco! Sudah kubilang pada mu berkali-kali itu akan membahayakan orang-orang terdekat kami! termasuk KAU! Mad Eye sudah menandai kam―"_

"PERSETAN DENGANNYA! DIA BISA PERGI KE NERAKA! AKU TAK BISA MEMBIARKAN MU DAN BAYI KITA DALAM BAHAYA!" Draco memejamkan matanya ketika mendengar istrinya terisak di sebrang sana. Dadanya berdenyut nyeri. "Maafkan aku, tapi tolong Haria..."

_"Jangan telepon aku lagi sampai aku duluan yang menghubungimu, Aku, yang egois dan sangat mencintaimu."_ Sendat Haria. **_Pip._**

Draco mengerang, sumpah serapah keluar dari mulutnya.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu, dan komunikasi mereka masih terputus.

Kementrian tak tahu pasti lokasi mereka, terlalu berbahaya mengusiknya. Banyak spekulasi bertebaran tentang Mad Eye yang menggila, mulai dari membebaskannya dari keparanoidannya dengan menyebar ketakutan lain, sampai tentang Mad Eye yang tidak puas dengan gajinya sebagai Auror elit.

Draco menjadi momok mengerikan bagi partner kerjanya. Yang memaklumi walau setengah hati.

Siapa yang tak bisa menebak jika Draco sangat mencintai istrinya, walau tingkahnya sangat malu malu tahi kucing. Mereka tahu jika Draco dan istrinya bertengkar, dan ini sudah lewat sebulan...

_(siapa yang tidak tahu jika saat bertengar, Draco sedang berada di kantor dan berbicara dengan suara keras) _

Narcissa menepuk pundak putra tersayangnya, memeluk. Lucius hanya berkata, "Dia berusaha untuk kita juga, nak. Berbanggalah."

Sahabat istrinya, Hermione dan Ron berkata menghibur ketika bertandang ke apartemen. "Bersabarlah, kami tahu betapa keraskepalanya Haria."

Ron tersenyum agak menyeringai. "Kau tahu sendiri stok keberuntungannya yang sangat manjur menolongnya lolos dari maut, Draco." Candanya dengan nada tak derdefinisi.

.

.

.

Draco yang mengurus dan tak terurus melirik batangan hitam tipis di ranjangnya. Persetan dengan Haria dan amarahnya. Ini sudah 12 hari!

Ia mulai memencet call pada kontak berfoto cantik Haria.

**_tut.. tut.. Plip_**

_"DRACO! Astaga, Merlin! syukurlah... ini darurat Daco! bialng pada kementrian agar segera.. ke Point Nemo, I still love you." **pip**._

Sambungan terputus sebelum Draco sempat membalas.

Bahkan untuk menjawab pernyataan cintanya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Kementrian memberi tahu jika sekelompok regu Haria ditemukan sekarat dengan kemungkinan hidup kurang lebih 5%

Tak ada tanda-tanda kekalahan Mad eye disana.

Begitupun Kehadiran Haria.

.

.

.

**Hari ke 211**

154 hari sejak pernikahan mereka yang dilaksanakan pada bulan November.

Kementrian mulai mengirim regu untuk membantu kasus Mad Eye. Draco mengamuk pada Kingsley tentang betapa lambat kerjanya.

Ia menangis.

.

.

.

**Hari ke 151**

Terdapat pegawai kementrian yang memberi Draco laporan rutin tentang kasus Mad Eye. Dispensasi khusus dari Mentri sendiri.

Mata kuyu Draco melihat pemuda berambut hitam yang menjadi laporan-man menghampirinya riang, mata hitamnya berkilat-kilat.

Harapan di dada Draco membumbung. "Katakan berita itu padaku, Hubble?"

"Mereka menemukan mayat Mad Eye kemarin di Agulha de Diablo, Brazil!" Ia berkata semangat, yang langsung menurun.

Draco menemukan feeling tidak enak. "Katakan pada ku bagian terburuk dsri itu."

Hubble menghela, "kau tidak akan suka ini.." Ia berkata lamat-lamat. "Disana terlalu banyak tumpahan darah, tim forensik berkata jika 50:50 adalah darah Mad Eye dan Haria. Tapi tidak ada Haria di sana."

Jantung Draco kehilangan satu detakan.

Hubble mendesah. "Hanya itu yang bisa di kabarkan... Tapi aku yakin Haria baik-baik saja di manapun ia. Ia sangat kuat, Draco."

Hubble berjalan meninggalkannya.

Draco dengan lemas dan bergetar mengambil ponselnya.

1 pesan suara.

Dari Haria.

Di jam saat ia memutuskan untuk tidur. Kemarin malam.

Draco mendingin, sialan. Disaat istrinya mungjin sedang membutuhkan bantuan. Percaya padanya.

Dengan bu jari bergetar, Ia menekan play.

_"Jika kau mendengar ini kumohon hubungi aku segera. Waktuku sangat sempit, hanya semenit sebelum Mad Eye bangun kembali."_ Suara Haria terengal-sengal, besar kemungkinannya sedang berlari menjauhi Moody. Terlalu banyak kehabisan tenaga membuatnya tidak bisa ber apparate, Draco menebak. "_Aku ada di sekitaran tebing paling tinggi di Agulha de Diablo―"_

_"CRUCIO!"_

Tangan Draco mengejang, _itu Moody!_ Lalu terdengar suara seperti terlempar, ponsel Haria. Karena semuanya seakan-akan menjauh.

_"Diam di situ, Potter!"_ Draco menghembus nafas lega, baru sadar jika ia menahan nafasnya. Harianya bisa menghindar.

Selanjutnya hanya terdengar suara rimbunan daun.

Kemudian hening. Hening yang sangat panjang. Dengan letupan yang mebdengung dari jarak jauh.

Ponsel Haria kemungkinan merekam sampai baterainya kehabisan energi.

.

.

.

**Hari ke 150**

Jam 01.00 AM, setengah jam setelah mendengarkan rekaman berdurasi dua setengah jam milik Haria, Draco mendatangi Kingsley yang terperanjat karena pintunya dibanting terbuka. Tapi, Draco tak peduli bahwa yang dihadapannya Mentri sekalipun.

Ia melempar ponselnya ke atas meja penuh dokumen Kingsley, berteriak. "TEMUKAN ISTRIKU!" Selanjutnya ia hanya mendengar suaranya sendiri, tak ingat brkata apa kecuali Kinglesy yang sibuk menenangkannya.

Kegelapan menghantamnya, Draco dapat merasakan badannya terhuyung dan suaranya memelan. Samar-samar ia merasakan Kingsley memberinya pertolongan.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Draco sadar, ia berada di St. Mungo.

Hubble berdiri dsri kursi, "Senang kau sadar." Ia mengayunkan tongkat, memanggil perawat untyk memeriksa Draco. "Aku tahu kau akan lebih lega jika ku beri tahu ini. Tim penyelidik sudah menemukan ponsel Haria, dan di lokasi di temukannya Mad Eye ditemukan pusaran sihir lorong waktu. Kemungkinan besar Haria membunuh Mad Eye tepat sebelum terlempar karena pembalik waktu yang Mad Eye atur entah ke mana dan kapan."

Hubble menepuk pundaknya. "Berdoa saja, Draco. Get well soon." Lalu pergi menjauh, keluar dari kamar inap.

Draco hanya menatap kosong langit-langit ketika perawat memeriksa keadaannya.

Draco hanya menyesali kenapa tidak belajar cara menggunakan ponsel agar dapat tahu cara mengatur volume jika ada yang menghubungi.

Ia terisak ketika perawat keluar.

.

.

.

**Hari ke 0**

150 Hari sejak kenyataan yang menabraknya seceoat rollercoaster.

Kementrian mmebuat pualam tanda kepahlawanan milik Haria di samping Albus Dumbledore dan Merlin.

Orang-orang menangisi perginya pahlawan mereka.

.

.

.

**Hari ke -1**

Draco pergi ke Departemen Misteri, bertekad untyk membuat Pembalik waktu,

Pergi mencari Haria Malfoy.

**Fin**

A/N: AKHIRNYAA! oh astaga 5k

saya baru pertama kali buat sepanjang ini, fic ffn pertama lagi! /dibagel

saya niatnya mau buat 3650 words padahal, jauh banget ya hilapya, sigh

Maaf kalau jelek :( saya hanya terlalu mencintai DraFemHary ampai nekat begini kwwk

Kenapa Mad Eye jadi antagonis? soalnya pas di buku ketujuh matinya janggal banget, saya liat ada kesempatam buat dia jadi jahat!Moody, jadi yah... /ditampol

Okay, keknya segini aja, Please review guys :3


End file.
